Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke’s supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour
1. Field Trip Gone Wrong

**Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel

Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke's supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour guides, a few museum workers, and a dozen cops in the museum. Krad makes an announcement, saying that if Darks tamer wasn't the only one to solve the puzzles and crack the codes, then take over his tamers' body and see to it himself. Daisuke knows that he has no choice, but is scared… what will he do. And if the ever get out what will everyone else do. Oh and just to make everything worse, the whole this is being broadcasted to the world. What will Daisuke do, will he keep his secret, but risk the lives of his friends, or will he let the world find out he's the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. And before I forget, this does have parings. The couples are Riku/Daisuke and slight Dark/Risa.

**(AN)**

_Thinking_

**Intercom and/or walkie-talkie**

_"Dark Talking to Daisuke or Krad talking to Satoshi"_

_'Daisuke talking to Dark or Satoshi talking to Krad'_

"Normal Talking"

Chapter 1: Field Trip Gone Wrong

_"Hey Daisuke, wake up, you'll be late for school!"_ Dark's voice was something Daisuke was used to so he just replied in a nonchalant manner.

'_Come on Dark, I have to steal from the same museum we're going to tonight. Can't I just sleep, skip school, and go to the museum later?'_ Daisuke knew that even if Dark agreed, his mother wouldn't.

_"Come on Daisuke, you know your mother would have a fit. Besides if we get to see what the cops are doing before hand it'll be much easier later tonight."_ Daisuke sighed in defeat at this comment.

"Fine", he said out loud. In his mind he said, _'Can I sleep while you steel?'_

_"Sure",_ was the reply he got.

Daisuke had an hour before he had to get to school. So he took a shower and actually didn't have top rush. _I suppose I should be grateful then._

Daisuke was ready in 45 minutes and after saying goodbye to his mother, he started to walk to school. _Why on the same day?_ He thought bitterly.

_"I guess it's just your bad luck."_

_'Isn't always my bad luck?'_

_"Who knows. You really do have rotten luck though."_

_'Quit teasing me!'_

_"Alright, alright. Geese you don't have to bite my head off."_

When Daisuke finally got to school he had to run to his classroom at top speed. He made it to class just a second before the tardy bell rang. The teacher walked in soon after and addressed the class.

"Ok, everyone has turned in their permission slips, so everyone in this class is going on the field trip. The buses are waiting outside, so let's go."

It didn't take them long to reach the museum and begin their tour. Daisuke had a bad feeling when Satoshi disappeared, but he ignored it. This proved to be one of the biggest

mistakes he ever made.

'_Why hello everyone'_, suddenly came over the intercom, _'My name is Krad, and I would like to play a little game. Right now you'll find that all of the exits have been looked and there are several traps set. The Phantom Thief Dark is in there with you, but he is in his human form. His tamer is a young boy, a student from the high school. Tell me do any of you know about the legend of the Black Wings?'_

"I do", said Riku, "There was a family of artists, the Hikari's, who were the best. All of their artwork seemed to have a sole, and yet they weren't satisfied. They wished to create a living artwork, so they started to work on the Black Wings. They almost succeeded, but during the coming to life ceremony they were interrupted. A family of the best Phantom Thieves had attempted to steal the Black Wings, but because they were in the middle of the ceremony this caused the Black Wings to split into two halves. These halves became two human like creatures who were trapped inside the bodies of the two families. One had a black sole, but was shockingly white in appearance. His name was Krad and he was sealed in a young Hikari boy. The other had a kind heart, but followed the family business; he was fairly dark in appearance. His name was Dark and he was sealed in the body of a young male member of the family of thieves. Wait… you called yourself Krad… then that… means… that…"

'_It means that I am a part of the Black Wings. The Dark you know of is the same Dark from the legend. He is the other half and he is in the same room as all of you. As the girl has stated we both reside in a young male member of each family. We can take over our hosts' bodies at certain times, and when we do our appearance alters. This is why no one has ever been able to catch him. He is right under all of your noses yet you don't have a clue he's there.'_ With that said Krad began to laugh uncontrollably.

Daisuke had been silent during this whole time; he knew that if he spoke up he would reveal himself. _'Any ideas Dark?'_ Daisuke's voice pleaded with Dark to say yes.

_"I'm sorry, but I… I don't know what to do. Krad has us trapped and the only owns who could break us out of here are: Satoshi, Krad, you, and myself. Krad's a no and Satoshi is out right now because Krad's in control. I can't take over right now and you can't do anything without revealing yourself. We're stuck…"_

Krad had been quiet for a moment and when he spoke again there was amusement in his voice.

'_I have no doubt that Dark and his tamer is trying to think of a way out of this. I have a proposal for Dark. I want his tamer and only his tamer to try and get all of you out of the museum. If anyone other then the tamer tries, even Dark, I will intervene. Make your choice fast tamer, or you'll be stuck in this museum for a long time to come.'_

**To be continued…**

**(Hey everyone. This is the first chapter to my new story Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong. I don't know where to go from here without making it all rushed, so I'm going to stop here for now. I should update at least once a week. I think this will have at the least 4 chapters and at the most 10. Please review, I need it. Ok here's a little peek at what I have planned for the next chapter.)**

_'What do we do Dark? Do we…'_

_"I… I don't know. We may have to… but if we… sigh… Daisuke."_

_'Yes.'_ Daisuke didn't like the sudden change in Darks tone.

_"You have to do it. We'll deal with the consequences later."_

_'Are you sure?'_

_"Yes."_

**(Think about what may happen and what will happen. Please give me some reviews and/or ideas. I'll consider all opinions and listen to all the advice I can. This is my first D. N. Angel fic, so I need help.)**


	2. Hard Choice

**Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel

Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke's supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour guides, a few museum workers, and a dozen cops in the museum. Krad makes an announcement, saying that if Darks tamer wasn't the only one to solve the puzzles and crack the codes, then take over his tamers' body and see to it himself. Daisuke knows that he has no choice, but is scared… what will he do. And if the ever get out what will everyone else do. Oh and just to make everything worse, the whole this is being broadcasted to the world. What will Daisuke do, will he keep his secret, but risk the lives of his friends, or will he let the world find out he's the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. And before I forget, this does have parings. The couples are Riku/Daisuke and slight Dark/Risa.

**(AN)**

_Thinking_

**Intercom and/or walkie-talkie**

_"Dark Talking to Daisuke or Krad talking to Satoshi"_

'_Daisuke talking to Dark or Satoshi talking to Krad'_

"Normal Talking"

Chapter 2: Hard Choice

"There's no way that thief will show himself for us", said Inspector Saehara, "The bastards to…"

"Wait", interrupted Risa, "The legend says that Mr. Dark has a good heart. I know he'll do what he thinks is best."

"But what about his tamer?" Challenged Saehara, "The tamers dictate what there half of the Black Wings does and because Dark's a thief, that means the tamer is as well."

'_What do we do Dark? Do we…'_Asked a confused Daisuke.

_"I… I don't know. We may have to… but if we… sigh… Daisuke."_

'_Yes.'_ Daisuke didn't like the sudden change in Darks tone.

_"You have to do it. We'll deal with the consequences later."_

_'Are you sure?'_

_"Yes."_

_'I guess we have no choice. Alright, let's get this over with.'_

Daisuke walked over to the Inspector, who was still arguing with Risa. "Ah… um… Inspector."

The Inspector stopped arguing with Risa and looked at a sweating Daisuke. The fact that Daisuke was sweating made Saehara suspicious. "What is it?"

**Gulp** "Ah… um… you see… I…" _'I don't know if I can do this Dark. I can't say it, and I doubt they'd believe me. Especially since I'm not allowed to turn into you right now.'_

_"Then go to the nearest booby trap. Krad will recognize you and allow you to disarm it. When this happens… they'll know",_ By the time Dark finished saying this he had put on a stern mask.

'_Ok'_, Daisuke replied nervously.

"Get to the point already kid. I don't have all day." Daisuke jumped a little at the sound of the Inspectors voice.

"I have something to show you." Daisuke took a deep breath and moved toward the door.

"Hey what are you doing," Called the Inspector, "You heard what the guy said, if anyone but Darks' tamer attempts to get us out we…" Saehara stopped when Daisuke put his hand on the lock on the door. Nothing happened to him.

"Let's see… this is a voice recognition lock, and when you get past that there's a finger print scanner", Daisuke said allowed.

Daisuke pulled out a kit; his mother makes him take everywhere, and started to work on the lock. After only two minutes he gets the door open. Daisuke turned around and looked at everyone. He could see all of their confused and scared faces. He sighed when he looked at Riku.

"Who are you", asked the Inspector.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa and I am Darks' tamer." Daisuke looked away when he heard all of the shocked gasps he received.

"Daisuke?" Daisuke looked up when he heard his name. He saw Riku looking at him and everyone else looking at her.

"Riku?"

"Are… are you… are you really… Darks' tamer?" Riku had tears in her eyes; this caused Daisuke to look away.

"Yeah." To prove it he let Wiz out of his backpack, and asked him to become his wings. Wiz hesitated for a moment, seeing that so many people were present, before transforming and becoming a pare of black wings on Daisuke's back.

Daisuke turned around, and started to walk down the hall, and called out to the rest of the people there. "If you want to get out of here in one piece, I suggest you follow me." With that said he continued down the hall. Everyone followed.

The Inspector ran to catch up to Daisuke, when he did he put his hand on Daisukes' shoulder to get his attention. When Daisuke turned around the Inspector looked him right in the eye.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you reveal yourself like that? You know that once we're out of here, I'll have to arrest you." The Inspector couldn't understand it. He always picture Dark as a cold hearted thief who only cared about himself, not a young boy who just willingly reveal himself in order to help others.

"I did it because I had to. I wasn't going to let any of you get hurt, even if this gets me arrested." Daisuke paused before smiling up at the older man. "Besides I can't just leave you all to fend for yourselves now can I."

They had only been walking for five minutes, when Daisuke suddenly stopped and told everyone to stay still. Daisuke took out a handkerchief and through it on the ground just a few feet away from himself. The handkerchief caught on fire the moment it touched the ground.

'_Good, Master Daisuke'_, said Krads' voice over the intercom. _'You may not enjoy your family profession like your ancestors, but you're still quite good.'_

"What do you want Krad", growled Daisuke; the tone of Daisukes' voice made everyone jump back.

'_I just want to have some fun before I kill you'_, This made Krad chuckle, Daisuke growl, and everyone else gasp. _'I've decided to give you a better chance at getting out of here. You can change into Dark if you wish, but he can't use any of his powers, except his wings. The same applies to you. No magic, just your wings. Be grateful I'm allowing you this.'_ Krads' voice disappeared and Daisuke turned to the others with him.

"When I talk to Dark, I'm going to close my eyes ok. I may even say a few things out loud." Seeing as how no one voice a question, Daisuke closed his eyes and started to talk to Dark.

'_Please tell me you have a plan…'_

**To be continued…**

**(That is chapter 2. Chapter 3 won't be up until I get enough reviews. I know it's short, but it's all I could come up with. Ok so Daisuke has revealed himself and is now looking to Dark for advice once more. Dark and Daisuke have to find a way to get everyone out safely with all of these rules in place, and before Krad changes them once again. I don't know what's going to happen yet either so please review.)**


	3. Plan

**Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel

Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke's supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour guides, a few museum workers, and a dozen cops in the museum. Krad makes an announcement, saying that if Darks tamer wasn't the only one to solve the puzzles and crack the codes, then take over his tamers' body and see to it himself. Daisuke knows that he has no choice, but is scared… what will he do. And if the ever get out what will everyone else do. Oh and just to make everything worse, the whole this is being broadcasted to the world. What will Daisuke do, will he keep his secret, but risk the lives of his friends, or will he let the world find out he's the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. And before I forget, this does have parings. The couples are Riku/Daisuke and slight Dark/Risa.

_  
_**(AN)**

_Thinking_

**Intercom and/or walkie-talkie**

"_Dark Talking to Daisuke or Krad talking to Satoshi"_

'_Daisuke talking to Dark or Satoshi talking to Krad'_

"Normal Talking"

Chapter 3: Plan

"When I talk to Dark, I'm going to close my eyes ok. I may even say a few things out loud." Seeing as how no one voiced a question, Daisuke closed his eyes and started to talk to Dark.

'_Please tell me you have a plan…'_

"_Maybe… but I need you to ask everyone here a few things. Especially Riku."_

'_Why is it so important I ask Riku some things?'_

"_She knew about the Black Wings. She knew more then any one should know. Not even those that work with it at the museum know as much as she does."_

'_You're right, it is kind of strange. Riku has never seemed that interested in art either. So why would she _need_ to know so much about the Black Wings. Just about everything I knew about it, besides the names and triggers. I think I'll start with someone else though, and move along toward Riku. I want this to seem as normal as possible, so I can keep them calm.'_

Daisuke opened his eyes, alerting the others around him that he had ended his conversation with the Phantom Thief. He looked at all of them with a small smile before sighing. Dark didn't have a clue as what to do, _yet_.

"Ok, if we're going to get out of here, I'm going to need your help. Mrs. Anko", Daisuke said as he turned to one of the guides.

"Yes?" asked a confused woman with shoulder length black hair and soft black eyes, in a basic uniform.

"I already know this museum fairly well from my… little trips here as Dark, but not as well as you. I need you to give me the directions for the quickest rout out of here. But before we start working on getting out we need more info. I'm going to ask all of you a few things, but try to stay calm during this little adventure." Daisuke waited a moment or two before continuing, "Mr. Nara, what Hikari art works do you hold, other then the ones on display?"

"Why do you need to know that? So you can steal them later", Yelled Inspector Saehara, who was still a little weary around Daisuke.

Upon hearing the Inspectors yell Daisuke sighed. "No Inspector, I need to know because the magic of the…" the Inspector cut him off.

"Magic! You expect me to believe that there is magic in the art? Magic doesn't even exist." Saehara stood proudly, thinking he made Daisuke feel stupid. It didn't work.

"The how do you explain Dark and I sharing a body", challenged Daisuke.

The Inspector was about to attempt to take back control of the situation, when Risa Harada spoke up.

"Hey where's Satoshi? He's not with us", as Risa said this she had a look of concern on her face.

"You're right! Mrs. Shizune, Satoshi's missing", Riku looked even more worried then her sister. "Daisuke, do you know what happened to him?"

"N-no", Daisuke mentally cursed himself for stuttering. _The Inspector is going to _love_ me now_, his thoughts dripped with sarcasm.

"You know something don't you? Where's the Chief Commander", the Inspector was once again yelling at Daisuke.

"I can't tell you", after he said this he groaned and Dark decided to comment.

"_Oh, that was a great way to gain their trust. Why not just tell them. You could always just hint at where he is", _Dark suggested.

'_I'm not just going to up and say it, but I will hint a little. I don't think Satoshi will mind if they find out about it'_, Daisuke had his eyes closed, which told those around him that he was talking to Dark. A sigh from Daisuke alerted them that he had once again ended his conversation with Dark.

"Before I tell you anything, I need Riku to tell me how she learned about the Black Wings." The look in Daisuke's eyes made many people jump. He had a serious look in his eye that no one had ever seen on him, and those who looked closely could swear they saw his eyes flash purple.

"Why do you need to know", asked Riku.

"Because you know more then anyone should. The Black Wings are supposed to remain a mystery, until the two families are able to separate from their respective half, or when the two halves disappear completely. How did you learn about the whole story behind the Black Wings, if only the two families are supposed to know the whole story?" Daisuke knew that this would get peoples attention, especially the separate and/or disappear part that was supposed to happen to Dark.

While Daisuke waited for Riku to gather her thoughts, he started to think about her. _Riku hasn't acted repulsed by me, so maybe that means she will accept me _and_ Dark._

"_Maybe."_

"Well…" Riku's voice brought Daisuke out of his daze, "You see I found an envelope on my bed the other day that was addressed to me. When I opened it, there was a long description of what happened to the Black Wings. The only names that were given were: Dark, Krad, and Hikari. There was also a white feather in the envelope. Wait you don't think…"

"Krad… he… but why", While Daisuke tried to make sense of this Dark let out a long string of curses. After a few minutes Daisuke told Dark to be quiet, and turned his attention back to the other red head. "Riku do you have the envelope with you?"

"Yes, here", Riku quickly pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Daisuke.

When Daisuke started to pull the paper's out, he felt something soft brush across his fingers before he felt an immense pain in his hand. Almost like it was burning. He jerked his hand out of the envelope and when he did all of the papers came flying out, along with the snow white feather.

People seeing this went to pick up the papers, when they saw Daisuke stumble and start to fall. Right toward where they had all seen the handkerchief burst into flames upon contact.

The Inspector pulled Daisuke away from the tiles and started to shake him slightly. When that didn't rouse Daisuke he began to call out his name, along with Risa and Riku. Risa calling Dark, Riku calling Daisuke.

After ten minutes of this Daisuke finally stirred. When he woke up, Daisuke bolted upright and started to take in his surroundings before sighing.

"No need to ask. That feather is one of Krads' and because in a way, I am Dark, just touching one of his feathers can do a lot of harm in my normal form. **(I know it's not like this, but I wanted to add this. I think it would make it a little more interesting.)**

"While I was out, Dark and I discussed what we should do and we've come to an agreement. I'm going to stay in control in order to keep from scaring any of you. I have all the training I need to be an upper class Phantom Thief, so me taking his place won't be hard.

"First I have to disable the sensor on these tiles, and then I have to get you to the Black Wings. I know I was looking for an exit earlier, but that won't work. We would never get out of hear before Krad killed us one way or another.

"If we were to gather around the Black Wings then have Dark take over, we could have a more long term solution. Any objections." When no one said anything Daisuke continued, "Good, now I want all of you to look over those papers, so you know the full version of the story."

With that done Daisuke got to work on the tiles.

**To be continued…**

**(That is chapter 3. Chapter 4 won't be up until I get enough reviews. Ok, I was given a few good tips and used a few. Such as changing the type of print I used when dealing with inner people like Dark. People were also asking me about Satoshi so I put a little thing in there for him. I plan on remaking this story from Satoshi's POV, instead of Daisuke's. They now have a very flexible plan, but from where they are, it's better then nothing. I'll update soon. Please review.)**


	4. Where’s Satoshi

-1**Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel

Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke's supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour guides, a few museum workers, and a dozen cops in the museum. Krad makes an announcement, saying that if Darks tamer wasn't the only one to solve the puzzles and crack the codes, then take over his tamers' body and see to it himself. Daisuke knows that he has no choice, but is scared… what will he do. And if the ever get out what will everyone else do. Oh and just to make everything worse, the whole this is being broadcasted to the world. What will Daisuke do, will he keep his secret, but risk the lives of his friends, or will he let the world find out he's the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. And before I forget, this does have parings. The couples are Riku/Daisuke and slight Dark/Risa.

_  
_**(AN)**

_Thinking_

**Intercom and/or walkie-talkie**

"_Dark Talking to Daisuke or Krad talking to Satoshi"_

'_Daisuke talking to Dark or Satoshi talking to Krad'_

"Normal Talking"

Chapter 4: Where's Satoshi

(Satoshi's POV)

Daisuke… he's managed to get the conversation away from me, but I doubt that was his intentions. He doesn't want to tell them about me and Krad, but he's prepared to if necessary.

Ever since Krad took over I've been fighting for control. I can't get passed the walls he's put up. I don't know why he's doing this… he's risking exposure, but I don't think he cares.

I pull my thoughts away from Krad and back to Daisuke when he successfully deactivated the tiles. I smirked when I heard Krad gasp. Apparently he didn't realize that Daisuke was just as good as Dark when it came to stealing, he just didn't have the same control over magic Dark does.

I hear Risa once again ask where I was while they started to head toward the Black Wings. I wonder what Daisuke will say as he stops and looks at everyone with him.

(Normal POV, With Daisuke)

"Hey Daisuke", Called Risa.

"Yes, is something wrong", asked Daisuke. When he saw the scarred look on Risa's face he became worried.

"It's just you still haven't told us what you know about Satoshi's disappearance. I'm getting worried about his safety."

As soon as Risa finished her sentence Daisuke had stopped and looked at everyone with a stern look. This shocked everyone, for they had a feeling that if he were to answer Risa's question, that it would put Satoshi in danger.

"I know, but I… Satoshi he… We are… sigh", as Daisuke stuttered everyone started to realize that Satoshi's disappearance was something that never would have come as a surprise to Daisuke, although they didn't know why. They all wanted to know what Daisuke was hiding and those who knew them well enough, wanted to know why Daisuke was always nervous around Satoshi.

Daisuke saw all of the questioning and pleading looks he was receiving and once again sighed, before continuing, "Do any of you know Satoshi's last name from before he was adopted?"

When he received blank stares he realized that none of them knew that Satoshi was adopted. This caused him to face falter, seeing as how he and Satoshi had openly talked about him being adopted around several of the people that were with them.

"Well, before Satoshi was adopted by Police Chief Hiwatari, his last name was very well known… especially in the art community." Daisuke let this sink in letting them come up with their own conclusion. Not surprisingly it was Riku who was the first to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Satoshi is a Hikari?" Not two seconds after these words left her mouth everyone else's mouths hit the ground. The same thought ran through all of their heads when Daisuke nodded.

_Holly hell, Satoshi's Krad!_ Some of them had even said it out loud.

"Well, he is the only Hikari left alive and he, like myself, is a direct descendent of the two boys who were originally cursed. You see after the Black Wings incident only the main branch of each family could have children, and even then all of those born into the two families were only children. Now all that is left of the Niwa clan is my mom, my grandfather, and myself, while Satoshi is the only on left from the Hikari clan." Daisuke cast his eyes downward not wanting anyone to see him in pain. He looked back up at everyone with unshed tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

Daisuke continued speaking, despite all the sorrow he felt, "Satoshi and I try to be friends and we hang out a lot, but when I'm near him Krad usually forces himself out and we have to fight. We don't want to fight each other. Our families have been fighting for centuries , but we don't care. We are friends, but we can't be near each other because of what Krad might do. We can't do anything about it, this is just how it is."

When he finished, Daisuke allowed his tears to fall along with his body. Before he blacked out he heard Riku call out his name. Little did everyone know was that the pain Daisuke was feeling wasn't just emotional.

**To be continued…**

**(That is chapter 4. Chapter 5 won't be up until I get enough reviews. Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't think of anything else for right now. I wanted to put a little of Satoshi in this, even though this story is mainly about Daisuke. Well now everyone knows about both boys, let's see what happens. I'll update soon. Please review.)**


	5. Red Wings

-1**Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong**

Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke's supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour guides, a few museum workers, and a dozen cops in the museum. Krad makes an announcement, saying that if Darks tamer wasn't the only one to solve the puzzles and crack the codes, then take over his tamers' body and see to it himself. Daisuke knows that he has no choice, but is scared… what will he do. And if the ever get out what will everyone else do. Oh and just to make everything worse, the whole this is being broadcasted to the world. What will Daisuke do, will he keep his secret, but risk the lives of his friends, or will he let the world find out he's the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. And before I forget, this does have parings. The couples are Riku/Daisuke and slight Dark/Risa.

_  
_**(AN)**

_Thinking_

**Intercom and/or walkie-talkie**

"_Dark Talking to Daisuke or Krad talking to Satoshi"_

'_Daisuke talking to Dark or Satoshi talking to Krad'_

"Normal Talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel

Chapter 5: Red Wings

I can here there voices, calling out for me. I ignore them, for I need to stop this pain. I'm in immense pain right now; it feels like something is tearing through my back.

I feel something soft touch me and I open my eyes. What I see makes me sit up and ignore the pain I'm feeling, in favor of staring at my two new… _wings?!?!?!?_

When I turn and look at what caused the pain, I see two bright red, matching, wings, that are the same color as my eyes and hair. I turn my head and look at another class mate of mine. She has shoulder length black hair, ice blue eyes, and is wearing the same school uniform as all the other girls.

I looked at this girl because of what she held in her arm. _Wiz?!?!?!?!_

If this girl has Wiz then how do I have wings? Wait, Dark told me that we had Wiz in order to keep from feeling the pain of sprouting wings like Satoshi. But why have my wings come out now and why do I feel like I'll turn into Dark any minute now. He isn't trying to get out so why.

"Daisuke?" I look up and see everyone looking at me with shock and fear. The one who spoke was the Inspector… wait, the Inspector said my name!

"I… um… what happened", I asked.

My question caused some people to stiffen and then relax. It seems that they have realized that I didn't do this on purpose.

"We don't know", I looked up at Risa as she continued, "You just fell over and all of a sudden two red wings came out of your back. But why are they red, I mean Mr. Darks wings are black."

I sighed, this was not good. I decided to ask Dark about it, so I closed my eyes and called his name.

'_Dark, do you know why this happened?'_

"_I have an idea as to why it happened."_ His voice had a thoughtful tone and I could almost see the thoughtful expression on his face.

'_And that is…'_ I was a little impatient considering the situation we are in. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"_I think it's because we're getting close to the Black Wings. With me inside of you the Black Wings must have sent out a signal, which caused you to grow wings. We're getting close."_ I was both relieved and excited to be so close to our destination.

I relayed the information I had just learned to everyone else, who seemed to feel the same way as me about this.

As we made our way to the Black Wings, we encountered more and more traps, each more dangerous then the last. It seemed that Krad was getting a little desperate.

We ran for the most part, not once stopping to catch our breath, only fro me to deactivate a trap. We were close to the Black Wings back when I passed out, but because of all the traps, it took us two hours to finally reach the room the Wings resided in.

I looked at the lock that Krad had placed on the door and nearly fell over when I saw it. I couldn't understand it at all. Well I could a little, but the only thing that I could understand was that one wrong fraise or code and the lock would explode taking… That's it!

I had everyone go around the corner, while I set the lock up to the password screen. I logged in a password that I knew was wrong and joined everyone else. I picked up a rock and through it at the panel and… bulls eye. I hit the enter button causing the lock and door to explode.

The explosion wasn't large enough to reach us, but it did cause a few to fall over. I had explained my plan before hand so no one was really to surprised with what had happened.

We all ran in the new opening and got ready for our biggest challenge yet.

**To be continued…**

**(That is chapter 5. Chapter 6 won't be up until I get enough reviews. Again I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but it seemed like a good cut off. The next chapter will probably be the last, but then again maybe not. I don't know yet, so please give me some ideas on this one. I want to have a good ending for this story. I'll update soon. Please review.)**

Poll:

A: Daisuke is arrested **(personally I hope you don't pick this one, but it is still an option.)**

B: Dark and Krad are sealed in the Black Wings

C: Krad is sealed and Dark has his own body

D: Krad and Dark have their own bodies

E: Krad is sealed and Dark is still in Daisukes body

F: Neither Dark nor Krad are sealed but have disappeared

**(you can choose more then one because some need a companion in order to complete the final chapter. Please vote, I'll pick the one or two with the most votes.)**


	6. The Fate of the White, Black, Red, and B

**Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong**

Summary: Daisuke and his class go on a field trip to the museum Daisuke's supposed to rob later. There are cops everywhere and Daisuke feels like something bad is going to happen. Satoshi disappeared only for Krad to appear and trap Daisuke, his class, their tour guides, a few museum workers, and a dozen cops in the museum. Krad makes an announcement, saying that if Darks tamer wasn't the only one to solve the puzzles and crack the codes, then take over his tamers' body and see to it himself. Daisuke knows that he has no choice, but is scared… what will he do. And if the ever get out what will everyone else do. Oh and just to make everything worse, the whole this is being broadcasted to the world. What will Daisuke do, will he keep his secret, but risk the lives of his friends, or will he let the world find out he's the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. And before I forget, this does have parings. The couples are Riku/Daisuke and slight Dark/Risa and almost forgot Satoshi/Mio.

_  
_**(AN)**

_Thinking_

**Intercom and/or walkie-talkie**

"_Dark Talking to Daisuke or Krad talking to Satoshi"_

'_Daisuke talking to Dark or Satoshi talking to Krad'_

"Normal Talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel

Chapter 6: The Fate of the White, Black, Red, and Blue Angel's

This is it. Daisuke is here and Krad's waiting. I know I can't force a change and take over my own body, but I don't think I would anyway, not now. This is the final battle, I know it. Daisuke will be Dark soon, and the final showdown will start.

Once Dark takes over I'll make my move. Krad will be distracted and won't notice what I'm doing. I'll destroy my own body and rid the world of the White and Blue angels and the Red and Black angels can live in peace.

Daisuke will try to stop me… and I hope he succeeds, but unless he can physically stop me… Please Daisuke just let me do what I need to do.

**(Normal POV)**

Daisuke looked at everyone with a sad smile on his face before his body began to glow. Everyone took a few steps back and covered their eyes. Well, everyone but Riku Harada.

"Wait don't change yet", called out Riku. This caused Daisuke to halt the transformation and look at Riku confused.

"Why do you…"

Before Daisuke could finish his sentence he was cut of by Riku's warm mouth covering his own. He responded by returning the kiss.

Riku pulled away when she saw Daisuke's red wings turning black. Soon after the first flicker of colors Daisuke fully turned into Dark, the Phantom Thief himself.

"Please take care of Daisuke's body. I love him." Dark only smile and hugged the now crying girl, surprising everyone even more.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of his body. Daisuke is my best friend and he loves you too."

"Really", Riku asked with uncertainty.

"Hey I may be a thief, but I'm not a liar. Oh and another thing, the moment you said that you loved him, you gave the two of us one hour before we separate."

"You're… going to separate", asked a hopeful Risa.

"Yeah, but I'll most likely just vanish until the next generation. That is unless my Sacred Maiden actually loves me and isn't just infatuated. Then I get my own body and the whole curse thing disappears for the Niwa's."

"Who's your Sacred Maiden and what is a Sacred Maiden?"

"Well Inspector, a Sacred Maiden is the one that can break the curse. One for the Tamer and one for the angel. The Sacred Maiden is the one or two that we love. More often then not we have different loves.

"If only the Tamer's maiden returns his feelings, the Angel disappears until the next generation. If only the Angel's maiden returns the feelings then the Angel gets a temporary body until the maiden passes.** (I'm making a lot of this up. So don't say I'm giving false info.)** And last, if both maidens return the feelings then we get a permanently separated and the Angel becomes human." Darks peaceful look turned serious as he remembered the problem at hand and began to walk in the room that held the Black Wings.

"Wait."

"Yes, Riku?"

"I think that you're… that your Sacred Maiden is Risa and you think her feelings are infatuation, not love, but…" Riku was cut of by Risa.

"…But I do love you. And if you'd give me a chance I…" Dark raised his hand silencing the girl.

"We'll see in an hour. What happens in an hour will tell us your true feelings." With that Dark walked into the room.

'_How long do you think this fight will last?' _Daisuke knowing that if Risa's feelings weren't real and the fight went over the time limit then they were in deep shit.

"_Long enough for me to disappear and to put you in deep shit." _Was Dark's sarcastic reply.

'_Well, you don't have to be mean about…'_ Daisuke stopped when Dark got to the Black Wings. _'Wow, it's amazing. Dark, you're really part of that thing?'_

"_Yes Daisuke, I am."_

Dark didn't have any time to say anything else because Krad came out from behind the Black Wings.

"Took you long enough, Dark."

"What ever. Let's just get this over with. This centuries old feud ends today and only one of us will walk away from this, alive any way."

"I completely agree." With that said Krad jumped into the air and Dark soon followed.

The two angels clashed, each pulling out every trick they could think of. Dark relying on the Rutile **(sp?)** Daisuke's father had given them, hoping to end the battle quickly, no such luck.

The two would circle each other before going head on toward each other. Dark soon gave up on the Rutile after a little while, deciding to use his feathers and fists instead.

A clock chiming caught Dark's attention. The clock read: 7:00 and both Riku and Risa had announced their feelings for the boys at 6:00, their hour was up!

Dark's body soon began to glow, but he tried his best to continue fighting. The glowing only got brighter; they only had about 30 seconds before they saw what the girls truly felt. When a giant flash incased the whole room, all the other occupants could do was hold their breath.

When Daisuke opened his eye's he was in what appeared to be a white room. He sat up and looked around and saw Satoshi dangling from some ropes.

"Satoshi!? What's going on here!? Where are we!?"

"We're inside of my mind. You and Dark are about to separate and I guess that since Krad are so close and because they're using so much power the lines got crooooooosssss… aaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Suddenly the ropes that held Satoshi began to tighten and to glow. "Daisuke, I'm going to destroy my body and take Krad with me. Please don't try to stop me."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'd let you do something like that. Dark can and will beat Krad…"

"I don't care I'm not taking any chances", shouted Satoshi.

"Well I'm going to stop you and besides have you forgotten Mio. She loves you just as much as you love her." This caused Satoshi's eyes to widen just before Daisuke managed to get the ropes off of him.

When the final bell on the outside clock rang, signaling 7:00, the light settled down only to reveal four boys. Wait, **FOUR!!!!!!!!!**

"Why have we all been separated?!" Krad's frustrated and confused voice rang through out the whole museum.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I care about right now is doing this!" Dark used his feathers to tie Krad to the Black Wings.

"From what two came one shall return and the shall be mortal. One human and one sealed. One will sacrifice and one will be sacrificed. The curse is broken, both Niwa and Hikari are free, while only the Black Angel is free…" Dark continued his spell and the more he said the farther Krad sank into the Black Wings, until he completely disappeared.

"Dark! Daisuke! Satoshi!" It was Risa. She was calling their names and soon everyone joined her.

The three boys turned around and saw all of those who had been trapped with them and smiled. They were finally free.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

It was three weeks later when things finally did get back to semi normal. Dark had been cleared of all of his burglary charges after he stated his reasons for taking the artifacts and after returning them. Daisuke and his family was also cleared of any and all charges. This was mostly thanks to the Chief Commander Satoshi Hiwatari, who had given a full report on the Black Wings and his Family history, as did Daisuke.

Daisuke, Satoshi, and Dark would often get weird looks when they go out into public and/or went school. Speaking of school, Emiko decided that since Dark didn't have a full education that he would join Daisuke in school. It just so happens that his first day is today.

When Daisuke got to school he went strait to class and took his seat by Riku and Satoshi, like normal. But something was different today and only a few people knew what that something was.

"Alright class, today we have a new student that I'm sure all of you are familiar with him. I mean he did help save our lives three weeks ago." Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to the teacher. Well, everyone but Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, Mio, and Riku, who knew that this was happening today.

A knock was heard at the door. The teacher answered the door and the one standing behind it had almost everyone staring. The new student was…

"Well here he is ladies and gentlemen, our new student is…" The teacher was soon finished by all but five members of the class.

"**DARK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**

_**The End**_

**(That is chapter 6 and the last chapter. Please review.)**

Poll Results:

A: Daisuke is arrested-0

B: Dark and Krad are sealed in the Black Wings-0

C: Krad is sealed and Dark has his own body-5

D: Krad and Dark have their own bodies-2

E: Krad is sealed and Dark is still in Daisukes body-0

F: Neither Dark nor Krad are sealed but have disappeared-0

**(The results are in and the choice that won is C. I hope you liked the ending. I also kind of did D with the Krad being separated thing, but I did say I may use the **_two_** with the most votes. I also had Mio be Satoshi's sacred maiden in order for all of this to work. Well this is the end of Field Trip to A Museum Gone Wrong! Good bye for now!)**


End file.
